Feliz año nuevo
by YBoaa
Summary: Bella esta sola en año nuevo,hasta que sus por azares del destino conoce a Edward Cullen, un guapo desconocido que llenará su año nuevo de... ¿Felicidad? Pésima historia. EXB/TH/AU/OOC. Hiatus.


disclaimer: los personajes son de meyer, ya saben todo lo que tenga que ver con twilight de la sra. meyer yo solo juego con ellos y bla bla bla, mejor leean ya! ;)

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo!

-¡Rodríguez no te comas eso!- santo dios que hare con ese perro.

-¡dámelo!, vamos rodríguez que me lo des-exigí con voz autoritaria.- ¿cómo rayos te puedes estar comiendo una vela?- ¡dios mío una vela!- tienes alimento para perro en tu bol ¿Por qué demonios quieres comer ve… las?

-¡Rodríguez! ¿Te comiste mi cena? Mi cena perro tonto, mi filete de ternera a la plancha, ¿sabes lo que me costó hacerlo?-dije con voz de ultraje- ¿por lo menos estaba sabroso?- pregunte indignada a lo que el contesto con un lloriqueo.

-vamos perro que lo que te supo feo fue la vela no el filete-asegure viéndolo mal ¿Cómo rayos fue que se comió mi cena y no me di cuenta?

-Rodríguez… ¿viste como dejaste mi mesa?, ahora tendré que pasar año nuevo limpiando.

Me senté en una silla frente a la mesa - ¿y ahora qué rayos iba a hacer?- pensé en voz alta, voltee y vi a Fernández con una trapo en su hocico-gracias Fernández pero no creo que limpie hoy-.

Y ahí los tienen señores mis dos perros, mi única compañía, los amo pero a veces creo que se confabulan en mi contra para sacarme canas verdes, pero son mis perros y así con todo y todo los amo.

Rodríguez es un golden retriever y Fernández un collie de la frontera, ambos muy inteligentes, demasiado para su propio bien diría yo.

Bien y ahora la pregunta de los millones ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?, nada de cenar eso era obvio, ya no tenía nada en el refrigerador, solo un par de refrescos de cola pero por el momento no tenía sed, tampoco podía pedir una pizza ya que eran las 10 de la noche y estaba cerrado.

-qué rayos-susurre y me levante de la silla con rumbo a mi armario, saque una manta y un suéter, camine de nuevo a la cocina donde vacié una canasta y puse ahí la manta, dos manzanas que encontré, las dos latas de refresco, una botella de agua, un ramo de uvas, el bol de Fernández y de Rodríguez y una linterna.

-bien chicos, no podemos pasar el año nuevo aquí, así que vamos a algún lugar a esperarlo ¿vale?- le dije y sin esperar respuesta alguna Salí de la casa con mis dos escoltas por delante, entramos a mi camioneta y partimos con rumbo desconocido cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, me estacione a un lado de la camioneta para contestar y dije:

-¿bueno?-.

-¿bella?, soy yo, rosalie, emm te llamo para preguntarte ¿cómo pasaras el año nuevo?, yo me la pasare con la familia de mi novio y pues pensé en ti, qué clase de amiga seria si dejo que la pases sola, además ellos no tienen ningún inconveniente con que vengas a cenar con nosotros, ya sabes, donde comen 7 comen 8- dijo con voz entusiasta.

-estare con Fernández y Rodríguez en una cena-dije y luego recordé que ella no sabía que yo tenía unos perros.-pe…-quise arreglarlo pero fue inútil ya que me interrumpió y dijo-oh ya veo, siento molestarte, feliz año nuevo- colgó.

-demonios- susurre al mismo tiempo que cerraba la tapa del teléfono celular y volteaba a ver a los dos perros que me miraban con atención.

-¿Qué me ven?, ¿nunca han visto una mujer soltera de 25 años sola en año nuevo?- casi grite, ellos solo regresaron la vista al parabrisas y yo resople exasperada.

Conduje hasta la carretera 101 hacia el norte, seguí de frente hasta donde terminaba el asfalto y vi un pequeño sendero.

-bien, ya llegamos- anuncie mientras les abría la puerta y ellos bajaban y se sentaban en la tierra, de verdad que querían aparentar ser buenos perros, como que si no los conociera.

-andando, farsantes-dije mientras sacaba la lámpara de canasta y me adentraba en el bosque, -vamos debo estar loca para hacerlo esta hora-pensé- pero eso no me detuvo seguí de frente hasta un claro, hoy había luna llena así que la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, camine y camine lo que me parecieron horas pero tal vez eran segundos, hasta que llegue a mi destino.

Extendí la manta encima del pasto y me tire, inhale y exhale con los ojos cerrados, esto no era lo que había planeado pero era algo.

-bien y ahora esperar que llegue el momento de pedir los deseos, y vaya que los necesito-.

Seguí viendo la luna por unos instantes cuando escuche ruido en un arbusto, estaba comenzando a pensar que venir a esta hora fue un error.

Fernández y Rodríguez corrieron hacia los arbustos y de pronto una voz pidiendo auxilio hizo que me levantara corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa…?-la pregunta se quedo en el aire cuando vi que un hombre era atacado por mis perros pero vaya de qué forma.

-tus perros son muy cariñosos-dijo el ya que los perros lo atacaban a lengüetazos.

-vaya que son cariñosos- susurre y le di la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-un gusto, isabella swan, bella swan-.

-Edward cullen-.

-¿Qué haces aquí en año nuevo?-pregunte con genuina curiosidad.

-es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar- soltó una risita.

-pero yo la hice primero así que, contesta-dije con una sonrisa.

-ok, pues quise venir a tomar aire antes de ir a mi casa, fue un año difícil-suspiro- ¿y tú?, ¿por qué no estás con tu familia?-.

-de hecho yo estoy aquí con mi familia-volteo a todas direcciones buscando señales de personas – los acabas de conocer, ellos son Fernández y Rodríguez- mi sonrojo se propago por mi cara hasta mi cuello.

-¡oh!, emm… ¿quieres venir a cenar con mi familia?-. Pregunto.

-yo la verdad no quiero causar molestias, estaré bien con ellos, eh vivido con ellos, enserio- dije.

-como crees que te dejare aquí sola en año nuevo-.

-pero…-.

-no hay pero que valga, anda vamos- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo ver estrellas.

Sonreí como tonta-está bien, ¿trajiste auto?- pregunte.

-sep, esta al principio del sendero, atrás de una camioneta abandonada, demasiado fea para verla-. Ese comentario me indigno y mi sonrisa se convirtió en una línea.

-resulta que esa camioneta abandonada y fea, es mía-dije.

-yo... lo siento pero es que es muy fea y vieja que pensé que estaba abandonada-.

-no lo arregles ¿quieres?-.

Suspiro-mejor vámonos ya ¿no?-.

-sí, antes de que cometa asesinato.

-¿Qué?-.

-no nada-. Sonreí- Fernández, Rodríguez, ya vámonos-los llame.

Tomo mis cosas y avanzo por el bosque.

-¿Por qué no la pasaste con tus familiares?-pregunto de nuevo.

-mi mama vive en Phoenix y pasara la navidad con su nueva familia así que no quise molestar, y en cuanto a mi papa… bueno el murió hace un tiempo y pues los únicos familiares que me quedan son estos dos perros latosos-.

-siento lo de tu padre-susurro.

-no te preocupes, está bien, ya lo supere-dije regalándole mi mejor sonrisa.

-te la pasaras de lo mejor con mi familia, ya lo veras-.

-¿Por qué haces esto?, digo, nos acabamos de conocer y tu ya quieres que conozca a tu familia, normalmente eso es después de haber salido unas cuantas veces-. Dije tomándole el pelo.

Soltó una risita y dijo-será matar dos pájaros de un tiro, conocerás a mi familia mientras tenemos una cita, ¿Qué tal?-.

-¿me estas invitando a salir?-pregunte.

-creo que si… ¿Qué dices?-.

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que… supongo que sí-.

Llegamos a donde estaban los autos y le dije- ve tu adelante y yo te sigo-.

-está bien-.

Subí a la pick up y lo seguí, el condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, al puente del río Calawah, desde ese punto de la carretera que serpentea hacia el norte. Hay un camino de tierra sin marcar, apenas visible entre los helechos. Edward condujo a través de un denso bosque de unos kilómetros y luego una casa se hizo visible.

Observe un césped o pradera, con seis cedros primigenios que daban sombra a todo el acre de tierra debido a sus inmensas ramas así garantizaban que la sombra se extendiese hasta la casa.

La casa en sí está pintada de un suave y desteñido blanco, de tres pisos, rectangular y bien proporcionada y que tiene un profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

En si la casa era exquisita, me quede asombrada, una "O" se formo en mis labios y así se mantuvo hasta que oí un "tic" "tic" en el cristal, voltee para encontrarme con el rostro de Edward, abrió mi puerta y me invito a salir.

-Rodríguez, Fernández- llame y ellos bajaron de la camioneta.

-son muy obedientes-afirmo Edward.

-no te creas, son muy buenos actores, eso es-dije.

-¿?-.

-luego te darás cuenta porque lo digo-.

-¿debería asustarme?-.

-no creo que sea necesario, pero toma tus precauciones- le palmee el pecho y entre a la casa, si por fuera pensé que era hermosa, por dentro… no tenia palabras para describirla por dentro.

-hijo te estábamos esperando, ¿Quién es tu amiga?-pregunto una Sra. De rostro en forma de corazón, cabello color caramelo y mirada dulce.

-diablos se parece a mi madre-susurre.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono ella.

-no nada, mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es bella swan-. Salude extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

-el gusto es mío pequeña, llámame esme -.

-está bien, **esme**-. Dije y solté una risita.

-ven cariño te presentare a la tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la sala donde todos estaban reunidos.

-emm yo en verdad no quiero causar molestias-.

-no es ninguna molestia, todos los amigos de Edward son bienvenidos en nuestra casa, excepto el tal james, a él si no lo puedo ver ni en pintura- recriminaba mientras le daba una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿bella?-escuche una voz familiar.

-¿Alice?-casi grite-Alice hace años no te veo, desde la preparatoria creo, pero dime, ¿Qué tal te ah ido?-

-muy bien soy una diseñadora de modas exitosa y ¿a ti? ¿Qué tal te ah ido?-. Pregunto con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

-soy periodista, trabajo en el new york's time pero ahora estoy de vacaciones-.

-vaya que genial, hace años que no te veo-.

-si lo sé, aun recuerdo la fiesta de graduación que organizaste, dios como olvidarlos-me tape la cara con una mano tratando de esconder mi sonrojo.

-hahaha si créeme que no quería recordarte así, ¿y dani?-se reía abiertamente.

-ni me lo recuerdes te juro que después de ese día no podía ver a tus padres a la cara-.

-tranquila mis papas ya murieron así que ¿cuál es el problema?-.

-como lo siento Ali, ojala lo hubiera sabido-.

-¡vamos mujer!, los hubieras no existen, animo, yo se que ellos están en un lugar mejor-. Me dijo y me guiño un ojo.

-¿te gustaría ver a tu pececito?-.

-rayos ¿aun vive Peter?-.

-claro, te dije que lo cuidaría-. Ahora yo le guiñe un ojo.

-tú siempre decías cosas y jamás lo cumplías-.

-pero ahora madure querida-.

-¿enserio eres tú?-. Lo decía con incredulidad que hasta me dolió.

-si tonta soy yo, ven dame otro abrazo enana, siempre fuiste una estreche entre mis brazos y le susurre, "te quiero enana".

-¿ese es tu comportamiento después de tantos años?-. Lo decía con falsa indignación.

-vaya, vaya, así que conoces a la duende-. Dijo Edward.

-¿conocerla? Prácticamente era su hermana-.

-¿bella?-otra voz muy conocida-diablos ¿qué haces aquí?-

Era rosalie en todo su esplendor-eso debería decirlo yo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-hahaha graciosita-. Nótese el sarcasmo en su voz.-esta es la familia de mi novio-.

-tengo una cita, con el chico de cabellos rebeldes, demonios ¿que no conoces una peine?-. Pase mi mano por su mata broncínea y me deleité con la textura, suave y sedosa.

-¿ya me estas criticando? Y es nuestra primera cita, no quiero pensar lo que me dirás cuando nos casemos-.

-¿y quien dijo algo de matrimonio?-le pregunte con pánico en el rostro.

-esta es la primera cita que nos llevara al matrimonio, créeme, primor-. Tomo mis cachetes en sus manos y les dio un apretón.

-¿te estabas conteniendo no es cierto?, así que este es Edward cullen, tengo que hablar con tu madre seriamente chico-.

-hablarme… ¿de qué?, Edward ¿Qué hiciste ahora? dijo esme entrando a la sala desde la cocina con una charola con galletas. Con lo que yo amo las galletas.

-yo nada-. Edward puso su cara de niño bueno y quiso tomar una galleta pero esme le dio un manotazo -primero los invitados-. Lo reprendió.

Me acerque a rosalie y Alice y les dije-yo sé cómo me metí en esto ¿y Uds.?, ¿cómo terminaron en esta casa?-les pegunte.

-pues yo me enamore de jasper cullen y a ella la flecho emmet el "oso" cullen-.

-¡wow! Así que los cullen son rompe-corazones-.

-de hecho- dijo Edward con la boca llena.

-y a todo esto ¿Dónde están Fernández y Rodríguez?-no habían hecho ruido alguno y eso era muy extraño en ellos.

-¿Fernández y Rodríguez?, ¿las personas con las que ibas a cenar? rosalie.

-no tonta son mis perros-. Le respondí y chifle para llamarlos, llegaron corriendo con tierra en la nariz.

-¿Dónde se metieron?-. Les pregunte-¿Por qué tienen tierra en la cara?-.

-creo que se divirtieron un poco en el bosque- me susurro Edward en el oído provocando que se me pusiera la carne de gallina y un estremecimiento me recorriera de pies a cabeza.

...

* * *

**hola! emm esto iba a ser su regalo de año nuevo pero pues no lo termine, diganme que opinan y si quieren que lo termine y lo hare, pidan y tendran ^^**

**en cuanto a mis demas historias, hoy actualizare lo prometo ^^ si no actualizo es por que me ire de viaje y pues tratare de escaparme por ahi para actualizarles.**

**tengo una nueva idea pero nose si hacerla realidad o que se quede asi... que dicen? les gustaria una nueva historia? gracias por su apoyo ;)**

**los quiero y emm feliz dia de reyes? haha xD**

**by: criistal plateado ;)**


End file.
